


【本马达】将错就错（PWP）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: NC17，ABO，A本×O呆，并有本呆角色衍生拉郎（韦恩老爷×沃特尼教授）这是一个爬错床（并且不打算写售后）的脑洞





	【本马达】将错就错（PWP）

处理完今晚酒会最后的一些杂务，Ben回到房间的时候，发现床上的那个小Omega还在呼呼地睡着。

睡相真差。Ben站在床边，摇了摇头，嘴角却浮起一丝淡淡的笑意。

喝了太多酒的Omega醉意深沉，整个人蜷缩在床角。Ben刚才给他盖上的被子被揉成一团踢到了另一边。身上的侍者马甲和西裤都睡得皱巴巴的，一头柔软的金发盖住了半边脸，露出的唇瓣粉红软嫩，正发出几声无意义的呢喃。

金融大亨是无意间发现这个偷懒的小Omega的，在自家酒会的侍者休息间里。

他路过的时候闻到了奇异的香气。

说实话，Omega释放出的信息素，已经让他十分习惯。无论是拥有的财富或者过人的外形，Ben都是站在Alpha顶端的男人，经常有大胆的Omega美人刻意向他释放诱人的信息素，想要爬上这位大亨的床。

但在社交场合，大家都会谨守礼仪尽量收敛，使用人工香精与抑制剂减少自身信息素的释出。所以这是哪个不守规矩的Omega侍者，在工作时忘了喝抑制剂？领班呢？

Ben有些生气。然而当他推开房门，看到靠在门边灌酒的那个醉眼朦胧的小侍者时，怒气突然消失得无影无踪。

那孩子长着一张过分纯净的面孔，更纯净的是他茫然望向Ben的眼神。

Ben半蹲下来，想说些什么，突然被Omega勾住脖子，软软地吻了一下。

他当然可以躲开——就像他躲开那些烦人的花蝴蝶一样。然而Ben不但没有，反而在匆忙赶来的领班与属下们差异的目光里，亲自把Omega抱回了自己的房间。

他已经很久没有在宴会上猎艳了。不过，主动送上门的美味，吃一吃也未尝不可？

*

“嗯。”

像是意识到房间里突然充盈着强大的Alpha信息素，床角的Omega不安地翻了个身。白衬衫领口松开了，露出一小截同样白皙的皮肤，以及形状优美的锁骨。

Alpha忽然心跳了一下。

他已经许久没有这种悸动的感觉。这让他对接下来发生的一切更充满了兴趣。

没想到这Omega看起来瘦瘦小小，把累赘的衣物脱掉后却是骨肉匀停，手感丰润。掌心下抚摸到的每一处皮肤都弹手滑腻，虽然这是Omega天生的优势，但Ben仍觉得这是他许久以来，接触过最幼嫩的肌肤。

他真的成年了吗？看着那张还带着稚气的睡脸，男人难得有些隐约的负罪感——如果不是在领班那里看过他的身份证件，确认了他已经年满二十的话。

微微张合的嘴唇，尝起来就像果冻一样甜美。

睡梦中的Omega反应迟钝，被吻了好一阵才无力地用舌尖顶了顶伸进嘴巴的舌头，像是回应又像是抗拒。Alpha忽然将舌头探得更深，重重地舔舐着。

充满侵略性的Alpha信息素通过唾液更直接地渗入，Omega终于呻吟着睁开了眼睛。他眼角泛红，整张脸都染成酡色，迷迷糊糊地看着近在咫尺的那张脸。

“……Wayne先生？”

Ben撑起身子，棕黑色的眼眸愈发深沉，仿佛酝酿着一场风暴。

Wayne先生——不会是自己想的那样？

“Bruce Wayne？”

男人抿紧嘴唇，沉声追问。

*

Matt想自己一定是在做梦。否则Wayne先生怎么会吻自己呢，他连话都不会和我多说一句。

他有些想不起自己为什么喝那么多酒了。对了，是因为昨天撞见了Wayne先生和，和教授……

Matt一直是老师们很喜欢的学生，尽管他的家庭经济有些困难。但从高中到大学，老师们都会尽力帮助他申请各种奖学金或是介绍一些兼职，让这名品学兼优的学生能够继续学业。

他的导师Mark Watney尤其热心，甚至特地在学校举办的舞会上，把他介绍给本校几个重大研究项目的赞助人Bruce Wayne先生，说“Matt是我最好的学生，他将来一定能获得了不起的成绩”。Wayne先生被教授夸张的赞美逗笑了，Matt则害羞得不敢抬头。

然而Wayne先生的风采却让年轻的Omega一见倾心。他是那么风趣、幽默，充满成熟Alpha所能拥有的一切魅力，随便一站就是人群的焦点。

Matt得到了Wayne先生所赞助的某项奖学金的名额。他鼓起全部的勇气，给Wayne先生发去感谢的电邮。

当然是没有任何回音。

之后在各种场合，Matt又与Wayne先生见过几次。有一次他主动站到Wayne先生面前，结结巴巴地和他打招呼，这位大人物客套地打量了他一会儿才笑了：“哦，你是Mark的那个，‘最好的学生’。”

他学着教授说话的样子，自顾自微笑起来。Matt已经非常满足，回去足足开心了一整天。

*

昨天Matt有事去请教Watney教授，教授临时有事出去了，让他在办公室等。因为晚上打工很累，Matt困极了，想到教授可能暂时回不来，他索性就到这间办公室里面的小套间打个瞌睡。以前他也常常这么干，教授对他实在是很纵容的。

他趴在小床上打盹，不知道睡了多久。忽然听到外面传来人声，他想一定是教授回来了。

怎么还有别人的声音？是其他老师也在吗？

“你都不想我。”

咦？

这个声音？

Matt想要推开小门的手骤然僵住。即使隔着门板，他也能准确辨认出，这是Wayne先生那独特低沉的嗓音。

Wayne先生来找教授？

“Matt那孩子应该回去了吧，早知道要忙那么久，我就先给他打电话交代一下……你干嘛！”教授的音量突然拔高。

“别管那些了，”Wayne先生的呼吸突然急促起来：“你简直比我还忙，只有在学校才能找到你。”

“最近课题很多……”

“不管，我太想你了。”

Matt觉得自己的血液都要凝固了，在他听到许多——让他不得不产生丰富联想的声音的时候。

像是在接吻，爱抚，而后传来的是文件夹落地的砰砰声。

“……不要在这里……”

“天都黑了。没人。”

*

Matt紧紧捂住自己的嘴，瞪大了眼睛。

他看不到门那边发生了什么，可是，Alpha强烈刺鼻的信息素，隔着一扇门仍是渗了进来。

他听到平时温和斯文的教授发出暧昧的呻吟，声音并不大，可甜腻得像融化的果糖，一丝丝，缠缠绵绵。

办公桌被撞击得不住晃动。Matt实在忍不住，偷偷在门缝里往外瞥，果然看到Wayne先生那熟悉的宽背。穿着高级定制西装的男人，衣服被贲张的肌肉胀得鼓鼓的，正两手撑在桃木制的大办公桌上不住挺胯。在Matt的角度，几乎看不到他的教授，只看到两条光裸的小腿在男人的腰间伸出来，被顶得一颤一颤，不住下滑。

只是一道门缝，浓郁的性香直冲进来，毫无定力的Omega马上身子发软。

他忙把门关紧，不敢再发出一丝声音，心里乱糟糟的。

原来Wayne先生是教授的情人。

Wayne先生会帮助自己，记得自己，也全是因为教授……

不知为何，小Omega突然觉得一阵委屈，捂着嘴无声地哭起来。

*

Bruce Wayne，真是个令人不快的名字。Ben知道常有人误将他认成是对方，毕竟那位先生富可敌国，比起他这种新贵，更广为人知。

“不过是个头发都白了的老家伙”，年轻得多的大亨每次被认错都内心冷哼一声。

但是，在床上被认错？

男人浑身散发出危险森冷的气息。半梦半醒的Omega被仿若实质的强大气压刺激得一哆嗦，顿时清醒不少，眼神刚清明过来就被用力钳住下巴。

疼。

“看清楚我是谁。”

嗓音低哑，带着浓重的威压。Omega惊惶地对上一双深不可测的眼眸，讷讷地说：“你……你是……”

“我是谁？嗯？”

手上力道又加重几分。Matt吃痛，眼睛蒙上一层水壳，下意识地回应：“Affleck先生……我怎么会……在这里？”

“很好。”

男人总算松开了手，尖俏的下巴上留下一道淡淡红痕。Matt还没回过神，突然被咬住了脖子，毫不怜惜的啃咬吮吸让他顿时瑟瑟颤抖。

“Affleck先生，请放开我。”

Omega不安地扭动着，两腿乱蹬。他真的完全忘记自己是怎么跑到这男人床上来的了，记忆在休息室里就断了片。

“哼。”

*

Ben现在知道小东西主动吻他并不是存心勾引，怕是把他当成那个著名的花花公子了？他倒无所谓Matt和Bruce Wayne是什么关系。如果过后他想查，一定能查得出来。从Matt的反应看来，没什么大不了。

不管怎样，人已经在床上，他可没有放人的道理——Ben从来不觉得自己是什么绅士，尤其在面对一个非常合心意的Omega的时候。

被压制住的Omega才发现自己全身都被脱光了，羞得浑身都发红，两脚踢动得更厉害。Ben一手把他的两边手腕压在头顶，顺势抓住乱动的左脚，伸出舌头在脚心打着圈舔弄起来。

“呀……不要……”

从没被Alpha触碰过的Matt红着眼睛，异样的酥麻从脚心一阵阵传上来。他像只小兔子似的，眼红红怒瞪着Ben，手脚却都完全挣不开男人的束缚。他从不知道自己的脚心竟然如此敏感，还被湿滑的舌头舔来舔去。Alpha信息素将他彻底笼罩住了，Omega的天性被唤醒，Matt惊恐地发现自己身体越来越滚烫。

大手把脚踝用力往旁边一拉，企图紧闭的双腿被迫张开，一直想隐藏起来的害羞穴口完全暴露在男人的视线中。Omega的肉茎与穴口颜色都浅浅的，经验丰富的Alpha看一眼就判断出来并没有怎么使用过。

注意到男人的视线，Omega愈发羞愤，拼命挣扎起来，两腿却被打开更大的角度。男人像摆弄跟主人胡闹的小宠物似的，轻松压制着他，将Alpha粗壮得惊人的肉棒凑到了穴口，也不插入，不紧不慢地蹭了起来。

“求求您放开我……”

Matt呜咽着哭起来，即将被进入的恐惧感让他整片背脊都僵住了，穴口却不争气地自动分泌出粘稠的水液。Omega们天生适合被进入的体质让他本能地感到羞耻。

男人置若罔闻，只专心体会着被穴口浅浅吸缩龟头的舒爽。这小东西太会吸了，只是稍稍戳弄穴口轻微蠕动，就含得自己好舒服，不难想象进入后会给自己带来多大的快感。

“是你自找的。”他放开了Matt的双手，Omega还没来得及松口气，却被男人一手一边握住小腿，分开搭在他宽阔的肩膀上。

这姿势瞬间使得Omega的屁股被迫抬起悬空，只有腰部和背部紧贴在床上。他短促地尖叫一声，滚烫得像铁棍似的肉棒便破开层层软肉直抵肠道深处。

“不——”

呜呜呜……好痛……Omega揪紧了身下的床单，两眼翻白，差点晕了过去。

*

明明外表相似，却是截然不同的两个人。

Matt哭喊得没了力气，只能发出“嗯，嗯，嗯”的低吟，像小猫咪在有气无力地撒娇似的。他被身上放肆驰骋的男人艹得头晕脑胀，脑中仅存的关于Wayne先生的影像，也被撞得支离破碎。

他彻彻底底体会到正在操弄自己的，是一个何等强壮而霸道的Alpha。

大床不住摇晃，Omega被干得一耸一耸地身体不断上移，又被掐住腰部拖回来，迎来一记更深更重的狠插。腰臀都被印上青紫的淤痕，交合处汁水四溅，濡湿了身下的床单。更多的汁液被捣出来，又在粗暴的抽插间被带回去，发出吱吱的水声。

Omega两眼空洞望向天花板，嘴唇已经合不拢了，不住流出透明的津液，和满脸的泪水混在一起。他的臀部在无意识地挺动着，迎合男人狂野的进攻，两条腿无力地搭在对方肩膀上晃动，脚趾爽得紧紧蜷起。

最初的痛苦过后，从未体会过的酥爽快感很快席卷全身。Omega的叫声渐渐变了调，自己却毫无察觉。一声比一声更淫浪的呻吟，盖过了下身交合处发出的水声。

“我操得你爽不爽，嗯？”

这时Alpha倒不着急了，进出的频率变得缓慢，两手拢住Omega刚开始发育的胸部软肉开始慢慢玩弄着，时而用指尖夹住乳头扯动。每次扯动时，下身的肠道会骤然紧缩，像无数张小嘴吸弄着阴茎。Ben爽得头皮发麻，于是便更有兴致拨弄起那红肿的乳尖来。

“呜呜呜……不要弄了……啊！”

发胀的乳尖被含进嘴里用力吮吸，连同周围的一圈乳肉都被啃咬着。Ben觉得身下的小Omega真像一块散发着奶香味的可口软糖，摸起来操起来吃起来都那么软，那么甜，完全不想放开他。

*

Alpha把已经无力反抗的Omega摆弄成各种姿势，翻来覆去地吃了好几次。Omega前后都被艹到了高潮，整个人连指尖都动不了了，男人还不知疲惫地一次次挺进到深处。

忽然，男人一个深顶，触碰到一处极软极滑的腔口，二人动作都一顿。Ben当然知道那是什么，Matt在懵懂中惊觉过来，颤声说：“不，那里不能进去！”

那是Omega的生殖腔口，一旦被Alpha侵入成结，他就会被标记。而如果男人不管不顾地射进去……就算现在没在发情期，也很有可能会怀孕的……

Omega带着哭腔地恳求男人快停下来，拼命收缩挤压着体内仍在捣动的阴茎，徒劳地想把那根东西挤出去。

“你不想我进去？”

男人眯起双眼，再次捏住他的下巴狠狠吻上去。他享受着紧窄肠道的进一步紧缩蠕动，反而撞得更重更深，一下一下碰触着脆弱的生殖腔口，像是随时都要闯进去。

多少Omega用尽手段求自己标记，想要成为自己的长久伴侣。这小家伙居然还嫌弃我？大亨的怒火再次被点燃，Matt觉得自己都快要被吻得不能呼吸了。

“……不要！求求你！你要怎样我都答应你……”

Omega哭得一抽一抽的，单薄圆润的肩膀不住抖动，整个人看起来仿佛又小了一圈。Ben勾起嘴角，如果Matt熟悉他的话，会知道这是他怒气爆发的前兆，可惜小Omega对他的第一个Alpha一无所知。

“好。”

突然间天旋地转，Matt被从下位转到了上方，全身趴在男人的身上。毫无预兆被改变的体位使得他重重下落，阴茎顶到深处，腔口又一次差点被艹开。

他两腿发软，跪都跪不住了。男人却好整以暇地扶着他的腰，上下摩挲那已经泛红的皮肤：“取悦我，让我射出来，我就不标记你。”

*

怎么会这样……

才经历了初体验的小Omega对性根本一无所知，除了那次偷窥Wayne先生与教授做爱之外。然而这个恶劣的男人竟然就要求自己取悦他……

“来，摇一摇你的小屁股。”

男人嘴边似乎带着笑意，这笑意却并没有抵达眼睛，鹰隼般的眼睛仍牢牢锁住他。下身的阴茎示威似的撞了下腔口，Matt腰一酥，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒一颗颗低落下来。

他忍着屈辱，开始像Ben要求的那样，两手撑在男人胸膛上，笨拙地摇动着屁股，起起落落。

“嗯……舒服。”

小Omega生涩的技巧其实并不比Ben自己上更爽，但欣赏眼前漂亮白皙的肉体摇腰摆臀，含着眼泪委委屈屈地主动让阴茎艹他的肉穴，也是极赏心悦目。大手罩住那两片翘臀抚摸着，十指都陷入软绵绵的臀肉里，Ben觉得自己似乎更硬了。

好累，好胀，到底还要做多久……

Matt觉得自己的腰都要抬不起来了，可却还不敢停下。

他才不要被一个根本不熟悉的男人标记，更不想怀上这人的孩子啊！

“噢宝贝，你做得很好。”

Ben觉得快感越来越强烈，他坐了起来把人圈住，开始自己向上疯狂挺胯，将怀里的人顶得不住颠动。

不行……这样好深……感觉又要高潮了……Omega咬紧了下唇，也阻止不了自己喉咙深处发出的呻吟。他痉挛着射出了一点稀薄的精液，全身抽搐着，忽然被再次压倒在床上。

男人一口咬住他脖子上发烫的腺体，打桩机一样往里操弄。Omega已经神志不清，在一阵剧痛中，尖叫着被迫张开两腿——男人竟然真的冲进了他的生殖腔！

*

不——

他根本喊不出声，被Alpha完全释放的信息素压制着，感受一股股热液喷进了从未被人进入的处子领地。

不但被标记……还被内射了……

Omega呜呜地抽泣着，硬是被膨大成结的阴茎堵住腔口持续射精。直到良久后男人离开他的身体，他才艰难地，试图把腿合拢些，蜷缩成虾子般的一团。

原本白嫩纤细的身上布满了种种情欲的痕迹，两腿间狼藉一片。男人并没有走开，而是从背后将他抱进怀里，吻着他汗湿的脸颊。

“别哭了。你是水做的吗，哭得这么厉害。”

“……你骗人……”

Omega抽噎得话都说不清。明明……明明刚才约定过的，这个人怎么那么坏！

“忍不住嘛。”

Ben也对自己翻了个白眼。又不是刚尝到肉味的毛头小伙子，怎么突然那么冲动。他还没试过标记Omega呢，但是……他并不后悔。

尽管他除了这个小家伙的名字之外，对他一无所知。

什么Bruce Wayne，滚一边去吧，现在这个Omega完完全全属于他了。

他难得温柔地抚摸着小家伙柔软的金发，舔弄着那刚刚被狠狠标记的腺体。将更多的信息素，一点点渗进Omega的血液里。

很快，小家伙身上就会染上自己的味道吧。

 

end


End file.
